


fated

by nightofdean



Series: adventure of dreams [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), xxxHoLic
Genre: Dream Collector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: a lonely god, and king of no nation, seeks out answers from a sorcerer.





	fated

Thor gripped the mug of warm tea, careful to not damage the fine wares, to not lose control. He inhaled the calming scent and without anymore delay put the gold-crimson decorated cup down. Wong sat opposite him, patient eyes closed as he slowly drank his tea. 

"Ready." It was a statement. 

Thor had shown up at Bleecker St. with his problem hoping that Wong would be able to assist him in some way. Before Thor had even knocked on the old door Wong answered. Thor took a shuddering breath. White hand tightly holding the red cloth of his tunic. 

"I'm ready." 

"Thor I know, your people don't have a positive relationship with magical deals but the Dimensional Witch is -" Wong stood up, straightening his clothes, he studied the dredges of Thor's cup pensively, "she's good." 

"It's no matter this spell must be reversed. My f-" Thor's hand shot up to his face, "The price could be too high." 

Wong faced Thor, meeting his mismatched eyes. "Ichihara deals fairly I know her. We've meet when I've had the need, her prices are never too high. For the price of taking too much is greater than anything else." 

Thor's expression tensed, muscles jumping anxiously, Wong waited for him to come to a decision as he took down a bag and a couple books. He knew Ichihara and her habits, he summoned a bottle of the Sanctum's finest sake. Of course it wasn't him that needed Ichihara's talents, and he'd heard rumors of a successor, a talented but inexperienced witch. One that sometimes weighted wishes to high or too low. Unsettling the balance.

Wong closed his bag, leaving the rest to fate. 

"Ready." Wong stated monotone. Thor snapped out of his internal conflict, only indicating that he was ready by a shake of his head. 

Wong led Thor to the Dimensional Witch. Unfortunately his ring wouldn't help him get there any faster and only the long way could be taken. Wong knew by experience that in his dimension Ichihara's home always changed position in space and time. Wong set a punishing pace throughout New York as he searched for what he knew was there, Thor was close behind as he spotted the configuration he knew was still there. 

There was debris and damage from the battle strewn about, though this one spot was spared. The metal pole sitting inches from a wire fence, Wong looked up at fiber optic cables but there was also a slight shimmer. 

"A portal." Thor's voice rumbled, behind Wong. 

"Yes and we're going in." 

"How?" 

Wong pointed.

Thor's brow raised significantly. "That is an extremely small space." 

"Exactly, why were doing it." 

"Wong, my friend, this is not - " 

Wong was already disappearing through the small sliver of space and gone. Thor gaped for a moment and decided that he'd seen stranger things, right, and proceeded to squeeze himself through the fence and pole. 

Thor emerged on the other side unharmed, at night. Thor gazed at the night sky, certain that the sun had been bright and shining moments ago and that a small anthropomorphic animal had not been floating in the sky assisted by a dozen balloons. 

"Hello!! Dream Collector may I purchase one of your finely cultivated dreams?" Wong called out to the sky, hands cupping his mouth. 

The Dream Collector scrabbled in surprise but started floating toward them in interest. Wong dug his hand in his bag and pulled out an ordinary watch. 

"Ha ha!! A sorcerer here to haggle for dreams and nightmares? What is it you want?" 

As the Collector started talking Thor noticed the little creature had a gray complexion with a slight leathery look to it. Upon it's head was a brown painters hat. The Dream Collector was disconcerting to look at. Thor looked at Wong as he haggled with the creature. 

"I want a dream of course, now, oh what about that one!" Wong pointed to a brightly glowing green balloon bulging bigger than the rest. 

The Dream Collector gave Wong a shrewd look and muttered something about it being his favorite dream and not trusting magicians. "And what do I get in exchange then?" 

"This wonderful watch of course, owned by the Sorcerer Supreme." Wong announced, as he dangled the silver piece for all to see. 

"The Sorcerer Supreme?" 

"The Sorcerer Supreme. Everything they own becomes imbued with magical power and protection from evil spirits." 

The Dream Collector gave a hard look at the watch seemingly weighing the price of the spiritual gift and the dream. "It is fair enough." 

Wong handed over the watch as the Collector untied the balloon and gave it delicately to Wong who tied it to his bag. 

Thor frowned slightly as the exchange ended and Wong waved as the Dream Collector floated away. "How did that help us find the witch?" 

"It didn't."

"O-kay"

"It's going to show me what I need to see and those that I don't want." 

Thor couldn't help but wish that he knew a sorcerer who was less cryptic who could help him find the witch. 

++

"I cannot undo that which has already been done." said the witch, lounging purposefully on the couch, elegantly designed women's kimono falling over his shoulders, obi dangerously close to coming undone. 

Thor had barely walked into the witches home before the witch of dimensions spoke, accurately predicting Thor's thoughts. Thor glanced at Wong looking for a clue in his expression, anything to tell him that this was normal. However, what Thor found was an expression of deep loss, the posture of someone who was trying desperately to hold themselves back. To not do something foolish. 

A polite cough sounded by his side, and Wong's face cleared to the polite expression he usually had. Thor turned to the source of the cough and found a tallish man in a suit, his aura was utterly pure. 

Wong bowed minutely and so did the young man, who introduced himself as Doumeki Shizuka then offering to prepare the many snacks and drinks Wong brought with them. Wong agreed to let Doumeki prepare the snacks as long as he got to join. 

Thor returned his attention to the witch of dimensions. Who he now noticed couldn't have been any older than a teenager, he vaguely wondered if the teen was some kind of immortal, and felt a twinge of pity. Living forever stuck as a teen. 

Thor stood awkwardly in the room, smoke drifting unnaturally in the air, refusing to dissipate, the witches eyes one blue, the other golden pinned him down. Seeing something he couldn't. Thor's own eyes were a mismatched blue and brown, traded for some unknown price, out of desperation. 

He wanted to undo it, give Bruce back the eye, but now the witch was saying it couldn't be done. Yet, he still had to do something. He had to make it right. 

Watanuki's mismatched eyes pierced Thor's own, reading his soul, his heart. The witch rested his pipe down, out of which a yellow creature peeked and twisted onto Watankuki's hand, then arm, up to his neck. 

"The price will be high, you know that." 

Thor steeled himself sure of what he wanted. 

Watanuki's gaze flitted past Thor to Doumeki still waiting, he picked the ornate pipe back up. It was her's and he still missed her deeply. The price of stopping death was terribly high. 

"I will grant your wish, but you will need to do something for me. " said Watanuki, the pipe fox bobbing it's head at Thor. Watanuki dabbed the smoking pipes ashes out onto the ashtray, creating a discordant sound. 

Thor waited intently for the witches words. 

"I need you to not pick up the weapon known as Mjolnir when the time is right. Not before or after." said Watanuki, blue and gold gaze steeling as he delivered the prescription. 

"How -" 

"You will know."

**Author's Note:**

> just some things i noticed: i totally forgot in the last fic that yuuko only (usually) grants wishes for women and watanuki grants wishes for men oops. but when i was writing it it felt right for bruce to see yuuko and it's not complete nonsense for yuuko to have a man come to her shop.


End file.
